


The Case of the Living Dead

by JadeDarrow90



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDarrow90/pseuds/JadeDarrow90
Summary: Eilis Van Doren, an actress and heir to Van Doren Inc. She stars in mainly action-like movies/tv shows but does the occasional romance and comedy. The Van Dorens are also old family friends to the Holmes and, though born and raised in America, she grew up with the Holmes boys, being a year or two older than Sherlock. Days before she was hiatus and touring places she hasn't been, she was announced dead by the police. Forcing her parents and those who knew she wasn't to keep quiet, she went to the one man she knew could help. But a question remains, who wants her dead?





	1. Declared Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm still new to writing Sherlock fanfiction so characters may be out of character and if so, I'm sorry. Thank you for taking the time to read this and please, if something's wrong, don't be afraid to put it out.

Her body froze, her eyes wide as she stared at the man inches from her hiding spot. She wasn’t seen, wasn’t heard, but she knew he knew. He would have been stupid not to know she was there. She had to be quiet, she had to force herself to be quiet or she would screw whatever plan he had going for him – if he had one.

            The man inches from her was standing up against someone she would declare insane if he was under her treatment. He was up against someone that was a criminal mastermind in the eyes of millions and the criminal knew the man in front of him wasn’t going to stop him. The man didn’t even have a gun much less know how to fight.

            _Bang._

            The noise seemed to echo throughout the area as she was quick to cover her mouth, keeping in the scream that demanded to come up but not until the criminal was gone. The criminal had to be gone before she could step out of hiding otherwise she was dead too and she had someone to return home too. She watched in fear as the criminal made his way over to the man lying on the ground, coughing up what looked – and probably was – blood.

            “Idiotic man,” the criminal tsked as he kneeled beside him, a smirk on his lips. “You thought that you of all people could stop me?”

            “No,” the man coughed out, staring up at him. “I thought of something better than that. See, I’ll be missed and I’m sure they’ll send out the best to capture my murder.”

            “I guess we’ll just have to wait to find out.”

            _Bang._

She bit her hand to keep from screaming at the last shot of his death. To think one man could do all of this without a second thought sickened her and she couldn’t wait to find someone to put him in jail.

            “And cut!”

            Eilis Van Doren moved her hand away from her mouth, shaking it slightly as she stood, giving her back a little stretch.

            “How was that scene for you, sir?” She questioned as she turned towards the director of the TV show she was now starring in, _What’s a Woman_.

            “Perfect and that was the last scene of the season so go on, take your breaks. Until next season.”

            “Remember, if you need to get ahold of me, email Maverick,” Eilis pointed out before she made her way to her trailer where said man sat inside, waiting for her.

            “Your mother’s expecting you as soon as possible,” Maverick Sawyer stated and she nodded, taking a seat to take off her heels. “I still say the title should change and that your appearance should be different.”

            “Okay, Mave, we’ll go over this once more, okay?” She slipped on her tennis shoes before she stood, grabbing her jacket. “Cora Millers is a scared and cautious personal assistant who is also a soccer mom. Throughout the first season, which we just shot, she slowly becomes a fearless badass childless mother out to get her revenge and protect others. Therefore, the title and clothing are perfect.”

            “Right. Ready to go?” He stood and she raised an eyebrow before shaking her head with a chuckle. “What?”

            “I swear, you are the most chilled back bodyguard I have ever met.”

            “I’m your best friend and you know that. If it wasn’t for that sweet paycheck that I need, I would be doing this for free.”

            “Whatever you say.”

            “So, this trip of yours that we’re going on. Where are we hitting first?” Maverick questioned as they walked to the car.

            “London.”

            “Okay, I thought this trip was to see places we never see,” he spoke. “Why London?”

            Eilis smiled softly at the question, standing beside the passenger door as she waited for him to unlock the car.

            “Old family friend. My childhood best friend before you.”

            “Don’t like the sound of this. What’s her name?”

            “It’s a him and his name…Well, you’ll just have to find out, Mave.”

 

~*~

 

            “Oh, thank goodness,” Eilis’ mother, Parisa Van Doren, exclaimed as Maverick and Eilis walked through the front door. “I just got off the phone with the police, Eilis. They said you were dead!”

            “Dead?” Maverick furrowed his eyebrows as he turned towards Eilis, pointing her side, receiving a scowl in the process. “She feels very much alive to me.”

            “Funny.” Eilis rolled her eyes at the grin her friend gave before hugging her mother. “I’m very much alive, mama. But if the police say I’m dead…Someone might be trying to kill me,” she admitted.

            “But why? You’ve been nothing but sweet to everyone!” Parisa exclaimed. “I have yet to even tell your father the news!”

            Eilis glanced over at Maverick, nibbling on her lower lip, before looking at her mother.

            “I need to borrow the jet, mama. I’m going to need to leave sooner than earlier and go to the one man I know can figure out what’s going on.”

            “But what about your father?”

            “Tell him what’s going on, okay, mama? I need to go pack, change, and gather something. Mave, I need a head start without you.”

            “What? No! I’m your bodyguard, El! I’m to be with you 24/7, especially with something like that!” Maverick exclaimed as Parisa excused herself to make some calls and Eilis let out a sigh.

            “That’s why I need a head start. Everyone knows you’re my best friend _and_ bodyguard. You’re to be with me 24/7. I can disguise myself easier than you can. Years of practice. Trust me.”

            Maverick glowered at her, crossing his arms as he narrowed his arms and Eilis held up two fingers.

            “Two days.”

            “One.”

            “One and a half.”

            Maverick stared at Eilis before letting out a sigh and nodding his head.

            “One and a half and then I’m coming for you. Will Parisa know where to find you?”

            “No, but she knows someone that will.”

 

~*~

 

            “Bored!” Sherlock Holmes exclaimed as John Watson sat comfortably in his armchair. “Bored, bored, bored!”

            “What about-”

            “Too easy.”

            “Well, then, what about-”

            “Solved it.”

            “Then I don’t know what to tell you, Sherlock.”

            Sherlock groaned in frustration as he paced the floor of their shared flat of 221B Baker Street. No case seemed to be interesting enough to spark his interest.

            “Sherlock, there’s a young lady here to see you,” Mrs. Hudson spoke up from the doorway and Sherlock turned to see a blonde woman in baggy-like clothes leaning against a cane. “Says it’s of importance.”

            “It’s all in your mind, nothing is wrong with your leg. Boring.” Sherlock turned around to face the window as John stared at him in disbelief before standing, giving the woman an apologetic smile.

            “Excuse him. He’s still understanding the whole human concept. Would you like to sit and tell us what the problem is?” John questioned and the woman gave him a smile in reply.

            “Yes, well, it seems that I’m dead,” she answered and Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows at the voice. “And I’m very much aware that he’s still understanding the whole “human concept” as you put it.”

            “You do?” John looked at her. “How?”

            She had a sly smile on her lips as she looked towards Sherlock whose head was slightly turned to pay attention to the two.

            “I don’t know. How do I know, Sherly?”

            “Should have known.” Sherlock turned to face them. “Eilis Van Doren. Only you would show dressed like that.”

            “I wasn’t joking when I said I was dead, Sherlock.” Eilis lifted her eyes to him. “The police called my mother, telling her I was dead. Someone is out to kill me, Sherlock. I need your help.”


	2. Taking the Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks and I apologize for that. I know where I want this story to go but it's difficult to put it to words and actually getting it to go that way. Thank you for your patience, however, as I realize I haven't updated this since April and it's now October. I'll try for the next chapter to be better written and longer with a better chapter title. Enjoy!

“Eilis Van Doren?” John questioned. “The actress? The daughter of Oscar Van Doren? How do you know Sherlock?”

            Eilis looked over at John and gave him a smile as a chuckle past her lips before she glanced over at Sherlock who sat in his chair.

            “Childhood friends. His parents and mine were and still are close friends,” she answered, taking a seat on the couch.

            “I thought Sherlock had no friends.”

            “Yes, well, that’s Sherlock for you.”

            “Eilis, do you have any enemies that you are aware of?” Sherlock questioned and she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

            “Sherlock, I’m an actress who is the heir to Van Doren Incorporation. I’m sure I have plenty of enemies that I’m _not_ aware of. I thought that you would have been aware that the question was pointless to ask?”

            “Is there something Sherlock doesn’t know?” John questioned and Eilis looked at him with a chuckle.

            “Sherlock knows something that my fans don’t even know and they seem to know everything about me. So, I’m pretty sure Sherlock knows all he needs to know unless he deleted it from his memory.”

            “My question is, why come to Sherlock when you could have talked to someone about this?” He asked and she looked towards Sherlock with a hum.

            “When it comes to saving my life, I don’t trust anyone but the Holmes boys to do so.”

            “Boys? Mycroft too?”

            “Enough with the questions, John. Eilis, can you think of anyone who would want you dead?” Sherlock looked towards her and she tilted her head to the side.

            “Every jealous girl on the planet.”

            “Eilis.”

            “What? Sherlock, I don’t go through the mail I get from onlookers. I leave that to Maverick and I doubt he even goes through them. The only people I could think that would want me dead are the girls that looked at me enviously. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

            “Maverick. I need to speak to him.”

            “You can tomorrow night.”

            “I need to now.”

            Eilis let out a sigh, rubbing her face, before holding out her hand.

            “Phone then, genius.”

            “Where’s yours?” John furrowed his eyebrows and she looked over at him. “You’re a celebrity, shouldn’t you have your phone on you?”

            “Usually, I do but nowadays, you can easily hack into the GPS in a cell phone and I couldn’t risk someone following me. Therefore, I had Maverick stick my phone in my room back home.” Closing her hand around Sherlock’s phone, she looked down at it before opening a new text.

            _Change of plans. Come ASAP. Address is 221B Baker Street. -EVD_

“There. He’ll be here as soon as he can,” she stated. “Not sure what he’ll be able to tell you that you don’t already know.”

            “Who is he?” Sherlock questioned and she looked at him, crossing her arms before snorting.

            “Right. Genius doesn’t keep up with tabloids. Maverick is my best friend and my bodyguard. A bodyguard my father hired. Sawyers and Van Doren’s go a long way. Maverick is a very responsible bodyguard.” A yawn past her lips and she rubbed her nose before scratching her head. “Can we close the shades? This wig is seriously bugging my head.”

            “Yes, of course.” John stood, closing the curtains, and Eilis pulled off the blonde wig, her brown hair falling onto her shoulders.

            “Hopefully, you can figure out who’s out to kill me before the next season of my newest show, Sherl. I would hate to make you travel to America.”

            “So, childhood. You know about-”

            “His sister? Never meet her. I showed up after she was taken away. My parents, however, had, and they are continuously updated by Mr. and Mrs. Holmes which means I’m updated by my mother but not just my mother.”

            “Who else?”

            “I get emails from Sherlock, mainly about cases, but occasionally other things. Like you have a daughter…Rosamund, I believe her name was. Sherlock’s goddaughter?”

            “Yes, Rosie. She’s with Molly and should be returning soon.”

            “I would love to meet her.”

 

~*~

 

            “Thank God, you’re okay,” Maverick exclaimed as he walked through the door and Eilis stood, allowing him to hug her. “I think I might have been given a ride by the perp. He knew where you were,” he whispered in her ear and she glanced over at the door before rolling her eyes.

            “I can tell you right now that he isn’t.” Eilis pulled away, looking up at the man. “Hello, Mycroft.”

            “Hello, Eilis. I must say, it’s quite a surprise that you would go to Sherlock over myself for help,” he stated, placing both hands on his umbrella.

            “I can easily show up at Sherlock’s without trouble, Mycroft. If whoever it is that is after me knows _everything_ about me, couldn’t risk going to yours. That and I can’t just show up at yours without being questioned or having to state who I am.”

            “Ah, yes, that would seem to be the case. Very well then. I hope that one of you will keep me up to date about the whole ordeal?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow over at Sherlock and John as Eilis chuckled.

            “I’ll make sure one of them do.”

            “Very well. Have a good evening, Eilis. And you, Mr. Sawyer.” Mycroft nodded at the man who blinked in return as he left.

            “How did he-”

            “Don’t question. He has to be very secretive and know who comes in contact with certain people,” Eilis answered, letting out a yawn. “I hate flying. Jet-lag is real and it sucks.”

            “Where are you staying? I can take you there,” Maverick questioned and she glanced towards Sherlock who barely glanced at her before pointing down a hallway.

            “My bedroom is there. Door stays open a crack.”

            “You act as though I’ve never been on protection detail before, Sherl,” she tsked as she stood. “Sherlock has questions for you, Mave. Answer honestly, please. He’ll know if you’re lying. He’s okay to know everything. Him and John.”

            “Yes, of course. Sleep well, Eilis.” Maverick watched as she drifted down the hall into the room belonging to the one named Sherlock before turning to face him with a grim stare. “I pray that she is trusting the right person to handle her life or death situation.”

            “Her mail. Does she get any threatening letters?” Sherlock questioned and Maverick raised an eyebrow before glancing at the other man in the room.

            “You-Not that I recall. Usually, the letters are just talking about how much they love her and how much she’s changed their lives,” he answered, furrowing his eyebrows. “And if you’re thinking it’s an enemy, we’re unaware who it could possibly be. The only people that would seem to hate her is envious girls and the board of Van Doren Inc.”

            “Yes, that part I am aware of.”

            “The board of her family’s business?” John questioned and Maverick nodded. “Could you explain on that for me? I’m the only one out of the loop.”

            “Oh, yeah. No problem,” Maverick agreed. “You see, Van Doren Inc. has been around for a long time, been in the family for generations. When the people on the board, mainly men, was put on the board, it was around the same time that women still weren’t accept into workspaces and believed their place was the kitchen. Are there any more questions? I want to go a check if Eilis is truly okay.”

            “Leave her be.” Sherlock waved him off as he glanced at John’s phone before he stood. “Excuse me.” He turned, disappearing down the hall to his bedroom leaving Maverick confused in his wake.

            “Did he just-”

            “I don’t understand him either,” John answered with a shrug, standing from his spot. “I’ll go talk to Mrs. Hudson to see where you can sleep.”

            “Thank you.”

            “And she’s in good hands with Sherlock Holmes, Mr. Sawyer. He has solved many cases before hers. I’m sure he’ll solve hers in no time.”

            Maverick looked over at John before he ruffled his hair with a soft sigh, his eyes on the ground.

            “That doesn’t make me feel better. She’s in danger and I know nothing about you and Sherlock Holmes so no offense if I doubt him.”

 

~*~

 

            “Operation Mel-I’m not even going to attempt to say the name. What does that mean, Sherlock?”

            Eilis’ eyes lifted towards Sherlock as her eyebrows lifted at his stoic face before shaking her head.

            “What is it, Eli?” Maverick questioned as he sat beside her on the couch and she looked at him. “I know that look on your face. You know something. Let me in on it.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            Maverick narrowed his eyes on the woman before letting out a sigh, resting his head on the back of the couch.

            “I could go for coffee.”

            “That’s an understatement,” Eilis snorted before her eyes lifted towards the door. “And our prayers have been answers. God bless you, Mycroft Holmes.”

            “I didn’t think you believed in God, Eilis,” Mycroft commented before he lifted the tray with a raised eyebrow. “Coffee, boys? This one is yours, Eilis.”

            “The fact that you still know what I get surprises me.” Eilis took the coffee, holding it between her hands with a content sigh. “So warm.”

            “Right, you hate the cold,” Maverick chuckled and she rolled her eyes as she looked over at Sherlock.

            “Mycroft, do you know what this means?” John questioned, showing the man the text on his phone.

            “Operation Melinoe? I haven’t heard that name since…why I don’t believe I can say.”

            “I didn’t send the text, John. Look at the time stamp. I was obviously still out here when it was sent and it wasn’t meant for you but rather me. Now, stop worrying about what the operation could possibly stand for. We have bigger things to worry about.” Standing, Sherlock turned towards the two on the couch. “How quick can you change both of your appearances, Eilis?”

            “To be on the safe side of things, about 2 hours,” she answered.

            “Get to it then. We’re going out.”


End file.
